This invention relates to techniques for a control system in a selective deposition modeling system used for forming three-dimensional (3D) objects on substantially a layer-by-layer basis with enhanced resolution. The invention more particularly relates to techniques for use in controlling jobs corresponding to three-dimensional objects to be built in a selective deposition modeling system.
Rapid Prototyping and Manufacturing (RPandM) is the name given to a field of technologies that can be used to form three-dimensional objects rapidly and automatically from three-dimensional computer data representing the objects. RPandM can be considered to include three classes of technologies: (1) Stereolithography, (2) Laminated Object Manufacturing, and (3) Selective Deposition Modeling.
The stereolithography class of technologies create three-dimensional objects based on the successive formation of layers of a fluid-like medium adjacent to previously formed layers of medium and the selective solidification of those layers according to cross-sectional data representing successiveslices of the three-dimensional object in order to form and adhere laminae. One specific stereolithography technology is known simply as stereolithography and uses a liquid medium which is selectively solidified by exposing it to prescribed stimulation. The liquid medium is typically a photopolymer and the prescribed stimulation is typically visible or ultraviolet electromagnetic radiation. Liquid-based stereolithography is disclosed in various patents, applications, and publications of which a number are briefly described in the Related Applications section hereinafter. Another stereolithography technology is known as Selective Laser Sintering (SLS). SLS is based on the selective solidification of layers of a powdered medium by exposing the layers to infrared electromagnetic radiation to sinter or fuse the particles. SLS is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,538 issued Sep. 5, 1989 to Deckard. A third technology is known as Three-dimensional Printing (3DP). 3DP is based on the selective solidification of layers of a powdered medium which are solidified by the selective deposition of a binder thereon. 3DP is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,055 issued Apr. 20, 1993 to Sachs.
Laminated Object Manufacturing, LOM, techniques involve the formation of three-dimensional objects by the stacking, adhering, and selective cutting of sheets of material, in a selected order, according to the cross-sectional data representing the three-dimensional object to be formed. LOM is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,352 issued Jun. 21, 1988 to Feygin; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,312 issued May 14, 1991 to Kinzie, and in PCT Publication No. WO 95-18009 published Jul. 6, 1995 naming Morita as an inventor.
Selective Deposition Modeling, SDM, involves the build-up of three-dimensional objects by selectively depositing solidifiable material on a lamina-by-lamina basis according to cross-sectional data representing slices of the three-dimensional object. One such technique is called Fused Deposition Modeling, FDM, and involves the extrusion of streams of heated, flowable material which solidify as they are dispensed onto the previously formed laminae of the object. FDM is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,329 issued Jun. 9, 1992 to Crump. Another technique is called Ballistic Particle Manufacturing, BPM, which uses a 5-axis, ink-jet dispenser to direct particles of a material onto previously solidified layers of the object. BPM is described in PCT publication numbers WO 96-12607 published May 2, 1996 naming Brown as an inventor; WO 96-12608 published May 2, 1996 naming Brown as an inventor; WO 96-12609 published May 2, 1996 naming Menhennett as an inventor; and WO 96-12610 published May 2, 1996 naming Menhennett as an inventor, all assigned to BPM Technology, Inc. A third technique is called Multijet Modeling and involves the selective deposition of droplets of material from multiple ink jet orifices to speed the building process. Multijet Modeling is described in PCT Publication Nos. WO 97-11835 published Apr. 3, 1997 naming Leyden as an inventor, and WO 97-11837 published Apr. 3, 1997 naming Earl as an inventor (both assigned to 3D Systems, Inc. as is the instant application). A fourth .example is Thermal Stereolithography (TSL) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,680 issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Almquist et al.
When using Selective Deposition Modeling (as well as other RPandM building techniques), the appropriateness of various methods and apparatus for production of useful objects depends on a number of factors. As these factors cannot typically be optimized simultaneously, a selection of an appropriate building technique and associated method and apparatus involve trade-offs depending on specific needs and circumstances. Some factors to be considered may include 1) equipment cost, 2) operation cost, 3) production speed, 4) object accuracy, 5) object surface finish, 6) material properties of formed objects, 7) anticipated use of objects, 8) availability of secondary processes for obtaining different material properties, 9) ease of use and operator constraints, 10) required or desired operation environment, 11) safety, and 12) post processing time and effort.
In this regard there has been a long existing need to simultaneously optimize as many of these parameters as possible to more effectively build three-dimensional objects. As a first example, there has been a need to enhance object production speed and lower setup time and file preparation time when building objects using a Selective Deposition Modeling technique (SDM) while simultaneously maintaining or reducing the equipment cost. A critical problem in this regard has been the need for an efficient technique for processing jobs corresponding to three-dimensional objects that are stored in a job queue. Another critical problem involves the need for an efficient technique for viewing and modifying the jobs in the job queue.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unmet need for methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture to control jobs corresponding to three-dimensional objects to be built in a Selective Deposition Modeling system to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Though, as noted above, the techniques of the instant invention are directed primarily to selective deposition modeling object formation, it is believed that the techniques may have application in other RPandM technologies.
All patents referred to in this section of the specification are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in full.
Embodiments of the instant invention involve a number of techniques (including methods and apparatus) that can be used alone or in combination to address a number of problems associated with controlling jobs for forming 3D objects by Selective Deposition Modeling. Though primarily directed to Selective Deposition Modeling techniques, the techniques described hereinafter can be applied in a variety of ways to the other RPandM technologies as described above to enhance system throughput by providing enhanced object generation techniques. Furthermore, the techniques described herein can be applied to Selective Deposition Modeling systems that use one or more building and/or support materials wherein one or more of the materials are selectively dispensed, wherein others may be dispensed non-selectively, and wherein elevated temperatures may or may not be used for all or part of the materials to aid in their selective deposition.
The techniques can be applied to Selective Deposition Modeling systems wherein the building material may be a solid made to be melted on a hot plate, which material can be made to solidify after dispensing by causing the removal of the solvent (e.g., by heating the dispensed material, by dispensing the material into a partially evacuated (i.e., vacuum) building chamber, or by simply allowing sufficient time for the solvent to evaporate). Furthermore, various dispensing techniques may be used such as dispensing by single or multiple ink jet devices including hot melt ink jets, bubble jets, etc. and continuous or semi-continuous flow, single or multiple orifice extrusion nozzles or heads.
A first embodiment of the invention involves a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for enabling a client computer system to connect directly to a Selective Deposition Modeling system.
A second embodiment of the invention involves a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for previewing jobs that are pending in a job queue at the Selective Deposition Modeling system.
A third embodiment of the invention involves a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for manipulating jobs that are pending in a job queue at the Selective Deposition Modeling system.
A fourth embodiment of the invention involves a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for automatically combining multiple jobs into one build process.
It is intended that the above embodiments can be achieved separately by different aspects of the invention and that additional embodiments of the invention will involve various combinations of the above independent embodiments such that synergistic benefits may be obtained from combined techniques.
Other aspects of the invention will be apparent from the description herein.